Die Fesseln der Macht
by salovesmoearth
Summary: Hogwarts steht unter der Herrschaft von Doloris Umbrige und der Dunkle Lord und seine Macht werden immer größer. Snape merkt was für eine Verantwortung sein Doppelleben mit sich zieht, so dass er kaum noch unter dem Druck leben kann und selbst dirngend nach Ausgleich und Ablenkung sucht. Doch warum kommt er dabei ausgerechnt auf seine neunmalkluge Schülerin Granger?


Snape war angespannt – er wusste genau ,dass er sich nun nicht den kleinsten Fehltritt erlauben durfte. Aber er hatte seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle – er log. Niemand scherte Verdacht –alles schwieg. Woher nahm er diese Kraft der Selbstbeherrschung , da doch nun gerade sein eigentlich stärksten Verbündeten – Albus Dumbledore – verloren hat. Dolores Umbridge beherrschte die Schule , gestärkt vom Zauberministerium und dessen Anhänger. Es gab nun entgültig kein Zurück mehr , der Kampf zwischen Schule und Zauberministerium hatte wohl seinen absoluten Höhepunkt erreicht. Doch Snape ließ sich von dem nicht beirren und folgte weiter seinen Anweisungen ,d ie er von Dumbledore bekommen hatte. Er arbeitete weiterhin strikt für den Orden und ging so baldig zu den treffen ,wie sein Mahl anfing zu brennen. Der dunkle Lord ahnte nichts – jedes Mal blickte ihm Snape starr in die Augen , neben seinem Freund Lucius Malfay. Er verdrängte die Gedanken in seinem Kopf und log ihn stetig an. Es war eine Kunst dies gegenüber dem dunklen Lord zu beherrschen , das wusste Snape wohl , doch es war seine einzige Chance sein Versprechen gegenüber Dumbledore zu bewahren und weiterhin auf der guten Seite zu bestehen. Er regte sich nicht, bis Voldemort das Treffen auflöste und die Todesser gehen lies ,um ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Snape verneigte sich , blickte einen Augenblick in Lucius helle Augen und apperierte. Einige Stunden später saß er wieder am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle und ließ sich nichts anmerken - vor allem nicht gegenüber Dolores Umbridge , die nun den Platz von Dumbledore einnahm und genüsslich grinste ,als sie in die Runde der Lehrer blickte. Als er schließlich den Weg in sein Büro gefunden hatte , legte er einige Gedanken im Denkarium ab und bereitete sich auf die Nacht vor, in der er fest vorhatte wieder einmal zu schlafen ,nachdem er die letzten Nächte im Dineste des Ordens unterwegs war. Doch sobald er sich in seine Schlafräume begeben hatte ,war ihm ganz anders zu mute und er fühlte sich hellwach. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal ,dass er nicht schlafen konnte , obwohl er totmüde zu sein schien und so beschloss er sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin zu setzen und sich von den Gedanken des Tages zu befreien. Wenn er doch nur einmal etwas Ablenkung hätte , so dachte er , dann würde ihm die ganze Sache schon vieleinfacher fallen. Doch es schien ihm als gebe es nichts ,dass ihn ablenken könnte in seiner momentanigen Situation. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte verkrampft die Gedanken und Blicke der anderen Todesser aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er wusste nicht wo er stand , nun , nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war , doch er hielt zu ihm , solange es ging. Schließlich holte er seinen Feuerwhyskei aus dem Schrank und füllte sic hein Glas – vielleicht beruhigte ihn das , denn er wollte nicht schonwieder ein Zauber zum Einschlafen verwenden. Er nahm ein Schluck und machte sich krampfhaft über die Situation Gedanken , bis diese schließlich anfingen abzudriften und nach Ablenkung ausschau z uhalten , als wenn sie sich selbständig nun dazu entschlossen hätten ihm eine Pause von diesen grässlichen Bildern zu gönnen. Auch der Dunkle Lord hatte gesagt er hätte sich nun eine Pause verdient – er sollte abschalten. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Lily und dann zum Unterricht – er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah .. er sah sich und Harry in einem Raum stehen , alleine – womöglich beim Okklumentikunterricht – doch wieso in einem Kerkerklassenzimmer und wieso war dort auch die Granger ? Er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr so genau folgen , bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war. Als er am morgen darauf erwachte , konnte er sich nur wage an seine Träume erinnern – doch er fühlte sich beruhigt und entspannter als am Abend davor. Darauf stand er auf und folgte eine Studne später der Masse zu den Unterrichtsräuemn – die ersten zwei Stunden hatte er Harrys Klasse und trotz dieser schlechten Aussicht , blieb er dennoch sichtlich entspannt. Auch die Klasse bekam dies zu spüren ,denn er ließ nun viel mehr zünische Bemerkungen als sonst von sich und genoss die verärgerten Blicke der Griffindors , als er ihnen stetig Puknte für unsauberes Arbeiten abzog. Bis sich schließlich Hermine meldete und ihren Unmut preisgab .. „Sir , ich glaube kaum ,dass es uns allen weiterhilft ,wenn sie uns ständig Punkte abziehen , anstatt einmal darauf zu achten , wer hier wirklich saubere Arbeit liefert!". Snapes Grinsen verging und Hermine konnte deutlich den Zorn in seinem Gesicht sehen – die Klasse verstummte , vielleicht war sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. „ Seit wann haben Schülerinnen wie sie das Recht meine Unterrichtsweise zu kritisieren?" , ermahnte sie Snape bedrohlich. Doch Hermine verstummte nicht – die Wut der letzten Wochen und sein Verhalten gegenüber Harry in den Okklumentikstunden machte sie rasend. „Sie glauben wohl , nur weil sie nun eine wichtige Position im Orden haben , sie könnten sich alles erlauben , nun wo Dumbledore verschwunden ist!" – das war eindeutig zuviel. Nun war kein Mucks mehr in dem Raum zu hören. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich vor Zorn und sein Gesicht wurde blasser. „Wie können sie es wagen in der Gegenwart der Klasse so mit ihrem Lehrer zu sprechen! Ich bitte sie nun herauszugehen und nach dem Unterricht zu mir zu kommen. Packen sie ihre Sachen Miss Granger – sofort." Das war die schlimmste Strafe , die man Hermine aufbürden konnte –sie des Unterrichts zu verweisen – und das wusste Snape , schließlich kannte er diese in seinen Augen äußerst neunmalkluge Schülerin nun 5 Jahre lang. Hermine packte ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ihre Sachen und verließ den Kerkerraum – sie wusste selbst ,dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Sie erhoffte sich inständig ,dass er sie nicht zu Umbrdige schickte – doch , ja , das konnte er nicht ,nachdem sie über den Orden gesprochen hatte – so redete sie sich ein. Doch sie wusste auch ,dass ihr Zaubertrännkelehrer zu fast allem fähig war. Als es läutete klopften ihr Harry und Ron , die ihr gerade entgegenkamen , noch einmal ermutigend auf die Schulter als würdenj sie ihr viel Glück wünschen – Ron wollte gerade noch die Lippen bewegen , um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern , doch dazu blieb schon keine Zeit mehr ,denn Snape rief ihr lautstark aus dem inneren des Kerkers zu „Miss Granger , haben sie nun den Mut verloren ,da sie so ganz alleine mir gegenübertreten müssen ohne ihre vorlauten Freunde oder warum wagen sie es nicht so schleunigst wie möglich die Tür hinter sich zu schlissen und den Kerker zu betreten?" – auf diese Frage antwortete Hermine nichts und begab sich schleunigst in den Innenraum und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Sie wusste , dass Snape nkein aktiver Todesser mehr war und dennoch hatten sie bis heute nicht herausgefunden ,weshalb Dumbledore ihm so sehr vertraut und warum von ihm keine Gefahr ausgehen sollte ,denn in ihren Augen wirkte er durchaus sehr bedrohlich. „Sie wagen es also meine Arbeit im Orden vor der ganzen Klasse preiszugeben – hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was für weitreichende Folgen das gehabt hätte ,wenn diese Anspielung jemand außer deinem Potterfreund verstanden hätte , ja?" Hermine zuckte zusammen – nein durchaus hatte sie sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht ,es waer ihr einfach so herausgerutscht. „Nein Sir , es – es tut mir leid ,Sir". Doch Snape schien sich damit keineswegs zufrieden zu geben. „Es tut dir leid , ja?" – „Glaubst du etwa es lässt sich damit einfach wieder rückgängig machen? Glaubst du nicht , dass du gerade gar mit meinem Leben gespielt hast , indem du den Orden erwähnt hast. Ich denke es wäre angebracht ,dass du eine Woche Nachsitzen nimmst ,um dir diese Tat nocheinmal gründlich durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und nun verschwinde." Doch Hermine raste das Herz – was meinte er nun – Nachsitzen bei Umbridge? Oh wie gemein konnte er nur sei n, wo erdoch genau wusste ,dass Umbridge ihre Schüler während des Nachsitzen mit starken Schmerzen quälte. Sie packte ihre Sachen und wand sich zur Tür – doch – ohne es zu wollen fragte sie ihn kurz bevor sie hinaustrat „ Und – bei wem soll ich den Nachsitzen , Sir?" „Was zur.. bei mir natürlich , nach was sieht es sonst aus? Heute abend um halb 7 im Kerker." Mit diesen Worten schloss Hermine die Kerkertür hinter sich und sie konnte durchaus behaupten ,dass sie noch nie so froh war lieber ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor zu sehen ,als jemand anderes. Anscheinend musste sie gegrinst haben ,als sie in die große Halle zurückkam , denn Harry und Ron schauten sie ganz schön verdattert an. „ Was ist nun passiert , hat er dir ein paar schöne Extraaufgaben zum Üben gegeben , oder warum grinst du so?" Doch Hermine wollte nun nicht näher darauf eingehen und wusste es auch eigentlich selbst nicht , daher nahm sie sich einen großen Teller vom Mittagessen und wies Ron mit einem „nur so" ab. Als es schließlich auf den Abend zuging war Hermine durchaus etwas mulmig zumute ,doch in ihr saß auch noch die Erleichertung vom Mittag , dass sie nicht bei Doloris Umbridge erscheien musste. Was hatte Snape mit irh vor? Was sollte sie wohl tun? Doch bevor sie sich groß Gedanken darü+ber machen konnte , stand sie auch schon vor seiner Tür. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an das was Folgte zu verschwenden , klopfte sie an der großen Kerkertür, denn ihr war bewusst ,dass es Dinge gab , die Snape am meisten hasste und dazu gehörten vor allem Verspätungen. Er bat sie von drinnen herein und sie öffnete die Türe. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr über einen Kessel gebeugt und bat sie ihr in seinBüro zu folgen...


End file.
